movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Scream
Master Scream is a Character from the Scream series. He appeared in The Scream, The Scream Returns and The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. He is portrayed by Max von Sydow. He is the main villain of the Scream movies, altough his identity was discovered in The Scream: Revenge of the Screams at last. He was killed by Noa Knight. Biography The Scream In the English Lesson, Mr. Robinson and the class are talking about Logan's death. Lucas Jackson thinks it was Isabelle. She was the only one with him. Don says that she won't kill her boyfriend. Mr. Robinson thinks it was an unknown victim with a mask. "What a bastard to wear a mask," David says. Jason is sitting behind Sarah and bullies her again, but nobody sees it. The class of Sam sits in the English Lesson. All Lessons of Mr. Chapman are given by a new teacher. Mr. Robinson is also quiet and says nothing about what happened 2 days ago. Nobody sees what happens at the toilet. Emma, Jason and David are standing before Sarah on the toilet. They wait for that she comes out, Mr. Robinson sees it and asks them to go away. They do that. Mr. Robinson asks Sarah if she is alright. The door opens, but Sarah isn't in it, The Scream is. He pulls him inside. Mr. Robinson screams one time but after that it is quiet. In the next break, a normal boy goes to the toilet where he finds the parts of Mr. Robinson. The Scream Returns TBA The Scream: Revenge of the Screams TBA Relationships Allies * William Wilson † - Former studen turned Henchmen * Mette Lewis/The Scream † - Student and attempted killer turned Victim * Noa Knight - Student turned Love Interest turned Killer * David Parker † - Student turned Henchmen * Jack Waterway † - Victim Enemies *Sam Stone - Former Student turned biggest Enemy *Bruce Wakefield - Former Student turned second biggest Enemy * Isabelle Fletcher - Former Student * Ralph Johnson † - Victim * Tess Neville * Miley Thompson † - Victim * Isa Aylward * Peter McLean † * Ivo Shelton † * Dylan Twain † * Lynn Brown † * Alice Sinclair † - Victim * Tim Rhine † - Victim * Evan Turner * Charlie Hall † * Nigel Hall † * Emma Graham † - Former Student * Jason King † - Former Student * Jayden Parkinson † - Former Student * Sarah Adams † - Former Student * James Richards † * Jacob Chapman † - Former Colleague * Matthew Smith † - Former Student * Don Carpenter † - Former Student * Julie Paine † - Former Student * Emily Baker † - Former Student * Madison Campbell † - Former Student * Charlotte Cole † - Former Student * Vanessa Land † - Former Student * Logan Grant † * Ryan Smith † Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Gray Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu